Closet Case
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Slight AU. What happens when Blaine comes out to Sam? How will his best friend react?


**A/N: **A comic strip inspired this one. I turned it into a BLAM because I need more fluffy goodness between these two. Slightly AU mostly due to the fact that I like the idea of these two knowing each other forever. BLAM. One-shot.

**Closet Case: **

By: LOSTrocker

Blaine wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up. He hated lying to Sam about his sexuality. He promised Sam that he'd never lie to him and look at what he was doing? He was currently over at his best friend's house. The two were in the living room. Blaine was sprawled out on the sofa while Sam was on the floor in front of the TV playing one of his favorite video games.

Video games really weren't Blaine's thing. Well, he didn't mind joining Sam when he pulled out one of his football games, but killing zombies or racing cars just didn't do it for him. Still, he liked being in the company of his best friend because he was able to make life a little bit more bearable.

Sam was doing his best to focus on the zombie he was going after in this first person shooter game that he recently got but Blaine was distracting him. He's had the feeling something was up but Blaine wasn't helping him much. Blaine was like that though. He had a bad habit of closing himself off, even to his best friend when he should know better. Blaine could tell him anything if he wanted. Sam never pushed though. If it's one thing about Blaine that he's come to learn over the years was that he'd talk when he was ready. With his mind somewhere else it caused the zombie to tear him a new one.

He died.

"Sonabitch," Sam cursed.

Blaine laughed. "Did the big bad zombie get you?"

"Apparently." Sam said as he tossed the controller to the system to the side only to join Blaine on the couch.

Sam patted Blaine's legs to single that he needed room. Blaine lifted up. Sam flopped down. Blaine went to curl his legs up to him when Sam told him: "You can rest them on me. I don't mind."

Blaine smiled. Then stretched his legs over him as instructed. This was he liked Sam. He was secure enough in his own masculinity to do small things such as this.

"So, what's up?"

Blaine played dumb. "What?"

"Is everything okay?" Sam tried. "I mean Cooper isn't given you shit again is or I'll beat his ass."

"For once, he's laying off." That was only because he just came out to his big brother and needless to say Coop wasn't too thrilled that his baby brother was a fag. The only good thing to come out this situation was Cooper really paid him no mind anymore. After years of torment, Blaine considered this a much needed blessing.

Sam chuckled. "Did Hell freeze over?"

"No," Blaine said with a sigh. "Sammy,"

"Yeah,"

"You promised to always be my friend no matter what right?"

"Of course," Now, Sam was really starting to freak out. "You can beat on that and you know I never break my promises. You're the best dude I've ever known."

Blaine blushed. It was only because Sammy was the only one to give him such a high praise. He was a loser to the rest of the world.

"Where did that come from?"

"What if I told you I was gay…?" he answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Come again?" Sam didn't hear him.

"I'm gay Sam!" Blaine screamed out. There. He'd come out to his best friend. He felt somewhat relieved because keeping something like that in for so long was making him drown. Then there was that long pause that seemed to go on forever. "Please, say something." Blaine pleaded with him.

"That's it?" Sam gushed, holding his chest. "Seriously, I thought you'd like stole something or killed someone."

Blaine blinked at him in surprise.

Sam playfully slapped him against his head. "Dude. Don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Wait, you don't mind that I'm gay?"

"Why would I?" Sam replied as if Blaine's coming out was not really a big deal. All though, Sam's always had his suspicions from day one. It never bothered him.

"You do realize that means I like other dudes right?" Blaine wanted to make sure. Sam was all kinds of awesome but the poor thing wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"No!" Sam teased. "Really?!" Sam laughed. "And here this time I thought it just mean someone was happy."

Blaine laughed, feeling the tears coming on.

"As long as your happy Blaine, that's all that matters to me. I don't care if you're gay, straight, bisexual, confused, or a purple poka dotted people eater!" he added with a grin that brought out his dimples. "You're my best friend, number one bro. Your Cyclops to my Wolverine."

"Wait, I thought I was Wolverine." Blaine corrected with a laugh and a sniff.

"What I'm trying to say is, I'll take you either way. Understand me?"

"I'm starting to." Blaine followed, wiping away his tears.

"Good. Now, I'm going to ask for something." Sam outstretched his arms. "Give me a hug."

Sam was a hugging machine. Blaine wasn't use to such ways of affections because he didn't grow up in a warm, accepting household as Sam did. Thinking of it now, he shouldn't have been so scared to tell Sam about his sexual orientation.

Blaine didn't just hug him. He glomped him. Right there on the sofa, making Sam laugh. "Thank you for telling me." Sam said in his ear.

Sam held Blaine for a few minutes, allowing the smaller boy to calm down. He cried on his shoulder for a few minutes before bringing himself off of Sam because once Blaine realized that he was on top of Sam and liked that Sam was below him, he'd figured it was a good idea to move. He brought Sam up with him.

"Now, that's out of the way." Sam said. "For the important question. Do you think I'm attractive?"

"Oh God. Ew. No." Blaine answered rather quickly when he truth he did. Blaine just didn't want any weird sexual tension to come between them because how terribly awful would that be?

"Okay…" Sam thought a moment. "Wait! You don't think I'm hot!?"

Blaine face palmed.

**END. **


End file.
